Pequeñas luces en la oscuridad
by G.Applause
Summary: Son hermosas, tanto que no podrías imaginar cuanto a menos que las hayas visto alguna vez. En medio de la noche, cinco minutos cada año, el día de Navidad, un día después de mi quinto cumpleaños. Esta historia forma parte del reto "Celebrando en Panem" Distrito 5, del Foro "El diente de león"


**Hola! Gusto en leerlos. Esta historia forma parte del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del Foro El diente de León, correspondiente al Distrito 5. Obviamente los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**

 **Pequeñas luces en la oscuridad**

El chico del Distrito 12 camina justo al frente de mí, buscando algo comestible entre las ramas y arbustos que me mantienen oculta. Su mano se ciñe alrededor de una baya a pocos centímetros de mi cara, y ni siquiera así logra verme. Me obligo a contener la respiración, solo por si acaso, pero sus pies hacen tanto ruido al pisar desprevenidamente las ramas que creo que no podría escucharme ni aunque gritara su nombre.

"Peeta" recuerdo. He memorizado los nombres de todos y cada uno de los chicos que han entrado a la arena conmigo. No sé por qué lo hago. Es una vieja costumbre eso de memorizar cosas, la cual soy incapaz de controlar, especialmente ahora, cuando me repito a mí misma que hay algunas cosas que es mejor olvidarlas. Los nombres de estos chicos por ejemplo: alguno de ellos deberá matarme para salir con vida de este lugar, y aun así aquí estoy yo, conociendo sus nombres aunque ellos ignoren el mío.

Peeta mantiene el fruto entre sus dedos y lo examina por un par de segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros y separar un par más de las ramas que las sostienen y guardarlas mecánicamente en sus bolsillos. Tarda un par de minutos en la repetitiva acción, y cuando termina, toma una entre sus dedos y puedo ver como el pensamiento de comerla pasa por su mente. Al final no lo hace, sonríe y la guarda con devoción en su bolsillo y retoma el paso.

"Debe estar guardándolas para ella" pienso, y cuando sus ruidosas pisadas se han alejado lo suficiente, me convenzo de que es seguro salir de mi escondite. Como si mi cerebro y estómago fuesen ahora dos entes extraños en un mismo cuerpo, el segundo ruge antes de que la idea de comer me embargue por completo. Miro las bayas, pero desconfío, fortaleza o debilidad que me han mantenido con vida hasta ahora a pesar de las estadísticas de mi distrito en los Juegos del Hambre.

Son pequeñas, de un color entre el rojo y el morado que jamás había visto, y deben de ser tan dulces como las que habían en el tren camino al Capitolio. ¿Qué hacer, si no he comido en días y están todas ahí mirándome, retándome a tomarlas entre mis dedos como Peeta hizo?

Peeta. Si él las ha tomado, deben de ser comestibles. Si no el cañón hubiese sonado ya. Lo escucho a un par de metros de distancia, tomando más de esas bayas en los árboles cercanos. Está tan lejos que no puede verme, ni yo a él, pero aún está vivo y eso me convence de que es seguro. Él es listo, y se ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo. Él y Katniss.

Tomo una, solo una entre mis dedos, para probarla antes de atiborrarme el estómago de todas las bayas que pueda encontrar. La llevo a mis labios y mastico justo a la mitad, para sentir el dulce jarabe del que nos han privado durante una vida en casa. Sin embargo no es dulce su sabor. Sabe como la sangre y con solo tragarla me siento enferma de inmediato. Un segundo después estoy postrada en el suelo, sintiendo los huesos como goma, incapaces de mantenerme en pie.

Intento gritar, pero no puedo. Mis pulmones duelen, respirar duele, y duele incluso pensar, así que me convenzo de que ya no es necesario. El aire aumenta su temperatura en mil grados, y en el estómago siento un vacío que en nada se compara al leve martirio del hambre. Cierro los ojos, consciente de que el inevitable final ha llegado, y cuando todo está a punto de volverse negro, las veo.

De repente es el día de Navidad, el día siguiente a mi quinto cumpleaños. Todas las luces, las centrales energéticas, e incluso las represas están apagadas y todos estamos en silencio esperando algo que no sabemos cuándo llegará, aunque tenemos la certeza de que será pronto ¿Lo has sentido? La euforia, el miedo ante lo desconocido…

Entonces suena. Un leve estallido que hace que las respiraciones de todos quienes se agruparon alrededor de la plaza volvieran a seguir su ritmo natural. Una luz se enciende, y los niños sonríen señalándose a sus padres desde sus brazos. Pero ellos también las ven. Primero una, luego la otra, y un segundo después son cientos de luces pequeñas que el alcalde nos deja encender solo un día al año, durante apenas cinco minutos pero que logran ser suficientes para toda una vida.

Las veo. Toda y cada una de ellas. Hay una luz verde, una luz roja, una luz naranja y otra amarilla, ahí a lo lejos cerca de la represa. Miles de ellas brillando en todas partes, como luciérnagas cuya luz se enciende y apaga a voluntad. Todas ellas brillan con distintas intensidades, sin seguir un orden o secuencia, como si el distrito fuese un árbol de Navidad gigante, y todos nosotros sus esferas en medio de tantas luces.

Son hermosas, tanto que no podrías imaginar cuanto a menos que las hayas visto alguna vez. En medio de la noche, cinco minutos cada año, el día de Navidad, un día después de mi quinto cumpleaños.

Alguien, a escasos metros de distancia empieza a entonar una canción navideña. Luego alguien más se suma, y un instante después todos estamos cantando, tan suave y tan despacio que los más pequeños comienzan a dormir, con la noche iluminada como si de estrellas se tratase.

Miro a mis hermanos. Los menores miran aterrados las luces brillantes, y me pregunto cuándo comenzarán a tomarle el gusto a tan bello y efímero espectáculo. Mis padres se abrazan, complacidos, porque cuando se vive tanto tiempo en medio de la oscuridad es reconfortante ver la luz de nuevo, y yo, que ya no estoy ahí del todo, ahora lo entiendo.

Parece haber pasado una eternidad desde que la primera lucecilla se encendió en medio de la noche, y sin embargo siento que no ha sido suficiente cuando de golpe todas se apagan, dejándonos con aquel vacío que siento ahora, muy dentro de mí, como quien ha conocido la luz y de pronto es arrojado de nuevo a las sombras.

Abro los ojos, y al hacerlo aún puedo ver todas las luces en medio de la noche, el día de Navidad, brillando como si hubiésemos decorado un árbol gigante con nada más que nuestros cuerpos y las luces que se encienden en todo Panem gracias a la energía de mi distrito. Escucho el retumbar de las pequeñas lucecillas al apagarse, y la respiración entrecortada de todo el distrito alrededor de la plaza, quienes habían estado esperando por este momento todo el año y de quien es arrebatado.

Cuando cierro mis ojos me reconforto al saber que las luces siguen encendidas, todas y cada una de ellas, tan brillantes que me obligaría a mí misma a mirar en otra dirección, si no fuesen tan hermosas. A lo lejos escucho el inconfundible cañón, y sé que debería sentir miedo, pero ya no temo a nada, y ni siquiera me convenzo a mí misma de que debo mantenerme en movimiento cuando escucho a alguien gritar el nombre del chico del Distrito 12.

* * *

 **Hola Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Feliz Navidad y año nuevo atrasado a todos. Besos,**

 **G.**


End file.
